


A Second Chance... the more forgiving Eos.

by KaiFaustus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiFaustus/pseuds/KaiFaustus
Summary: In this story, Noctis and many others have been given a second chance. This story, like the Video Game revolves around Noctis' life but with a twist. I am not sure where this story will go, however I have some ideas, so keep reading if you would like to know more. I do not own Final Fantasy XV or the characters mentioned in this story. However, I only take credit for this particular story line. Anything I do mention which is canon in Final Fantasy XV like place names etc does not belong to me. This story might also have some original characters in it so I only take credit for those. This story is non-canon and canon shipped based, so if you don't like ships, then this story probably is not for your liking. Ships are two characters you would personally want to be together in a romantic sense. =}





	A Second Chance... the more forgiving Eos.

**Author's Note:**

> What would it be like if they had a second chance? This story aims to build a world where it may give you some answers. However, this world is how I personally see it. I have been wanting to write a story like this for some time now, and I've finally gotten around to start writing it. =}

Noctis woke up with a start. He sat up in a panic and looked around. Where was he? He seemed to be in an apartment, but who owned it? He stumbled out of the bed that he found himself lying in, he rushed through the door from the bedroom and down the hallway, his only thoughts "Where am I?" "This isn't right" "I shouldn't be alive... should I?" Images flashed through his mind of his life, his fond memories with his friends, with his father, with Lunafreya, with everyone important to him. Then the throne room flashed by in his memories, Noctis shivered and tried to calm down. He found himself sliding down the wall near the kitchen, he sat there, everything becoming clearer.

This was his life now, Noctis for some reason had been given a second chance. He didn’t know the answer as to why however, he assumed the Gods had looked favourably at him and given him a life that he wanted more so than his previous life; within being the Prince and then King of Lucis. His new memories flashed by in his mind, he was thankful he remembered this present again.

Noctis was no longer the Prince or the King, the Past Kings of Lucis were no more, the Lucis line long forgotten. He assumed that this life was far more into the future than he had realised at first. Although, things like technology hadn't changed that much. Noctis was thankful for this because he hated complicated things. He was thankful just to be able to have a normal job that pays for his living and he was thankful that he had every weekend off work to travel outside Insomnia to go fishing. In this life Noctis still lived in Insomnia, it pained him a bit, but he was thankful to see it so beautiful again and seeing people laughing with joy, made him happy. This reassured him that his sacrifice was worth it.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep" Noctis flinched, his alarm bringing him out of his thoughts and into his new reality. "Greaaat" he said sarcastically. Noctis was still not a morning person. He ran his hands through his hair, which had gotten longer, he didn't care for his spiked hairstyle anymore, in fact he didn't care for his hair at all, apart from washing it he didn't style it, just let it dry naturally and stick it up in a ponytail. 

He got up and calmly walked back through the hallway to his bedroom and turned the alarm off, which was by now was beeping like crazy. He walked back towards the kitchen to cook breakfast as normal, but as he walked into the kitchen there was a smallish size piece of paper on the floor. "That's strange I don't remember dropping anything here…" Noct trailed off as he walked to the paper to pick it up, as he picked it up he could see a faint outline of something on the back, he turned it over and nearly dropped it again. 

He stared at the picture in disbelief, it was the photo that he had chosen from Prompto's album to take with him to the throne room on that fateful day. "Why is this here…? That was in my past life?" Noctis studied the picture more, still trying to think where it came from. The picture was of him, Ignis, Prompto and Gladio around the Regalia when they first reached Hammerhead. Were the Gods teasing him or giving him a sign? He wasn't sure, though he hoped the latter.

He missed his friends, he loved this life but he had to admit that he was lonely. Noctis was never the social butterfly, but his friends made him feel whole. He wondered if they too had been given a second chance. He thought long and hard, never looking away from the photo.

"B-beep, b-beep, b-beep" this time his phone back up alarm rang, Noctis knew he had to set another alarm because he never usually got up after setting the first alarm in his bedroom, he would just turn the alarm off and go back to sleep. However, the frightened panic of this morning had woken him up completely. "Yeah, yeah" he put the photo on his fridge with a magnet for safe keeping, he still wasn't sure for why this picture was there, but he liked the memory.

After eating breakfast, which was grilled fish, his favourite. He got ready and then left for the morning commute to work. In this life he still knew how to drive, and he did have a car, however he opted to walk, which contradicted his laziness, Noct laughed and just gave the explanation to himself that it was because he loved the outdoors. He also assumed he loved walking more in this life because he could walk out the door and not be recognised as being the Prince. 

As he walked that nagging sense of loneliness still wouldn't go away, he was happy, wasn't he? He shook his head and focused on the walk to work. Noct worked every week day from 9am to 5pm at an outdoors camping store. He thought it fitting, plus he got discount on the stores stock, which helped him when he went fishing. Nothing unusual happened at work, it was a normal day. Noctis was thankful for this, he liked routine. The 30-year-old got home at 6 O’clock in the evening. His walk to and from work is quite long, but he enjoys the calm of walking home, headphones blasting his favourite tunes, ignoring reality, even just for a little while in this now safe city haven of his.

He was exhausted now, but he knew the exercise was good for him. He needed to keep up his fitness somehow, because in this life there wasn't any Daemons to deal with and Noctis didn't want to anger nature unless he had to, after all he didn't have his weapons these days or the Lucian royalty magic. So, hunting was out of the question, it was strange not being able to warp though, after so many years of doing so. He kind of missed that.

Yawning as he walked up to his apartment building, he walked through the main door and checked his mailbox. Nothing unusual here either, just bills and his monthly fishing magazine. He grabbed his mail and then locked up his mailbox. Whilst lazily walking towards the elevator, he realised that even though he loved that nothing unusual happened to him today, he had been unconsciously checking for things that were out of routine. He pressed the elevator button waiting for the doors to open. Noct let out a deep breath. The doors finally opened and he walked in. He pressed his floor number and the doors closed. 

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a white bit of paper, the same size as earlier this morning. "Uh, okaaaay?" Noctis drawled. He bent down and picked the paper up, again there was a similar faint outline on the back. He turned it over and just like before, it was a photo. This time of him helping Ignis cook around one of the camp havens that were scattered around the world of EOS. He touched Ignis lightly on the picture, he missed him. 

"Bing" "Doors opening" Once again Noctis was pulled away from his thoughts and dragged back into his reality. He held onto the picture tightly and walked to his apartment, unlocking the door and going inside. He locked the door and shoved his bag onto the floor and slid down with it. He leaned back against his front door and sighed, why was this happening? He was convinced it was some kind of sign, but he wasn't sure what it was. Would he meet his friends again in this life? He wasn't sure and he didn't want to get his hopes up, even though he missed them so Gods damned much. The only sound in the room was the fridge humming slightly.

He got up and put the photo next to the other photo with another magnet on the fridge. He then threw his jacket off and untied his hair letting it hang over his face like a curtain. He didn't care, he was so lonely, he had tried to make a few friends, but the friendships never seemed to work out, they just didn't get him like Iggy, Prompto and Gladio did; well Gladio did get him in some ways, the other two were just that little bit more able to connect with him emotionally. Noctis understood that that was just how Gladio was. He and Gladio had a different kind of friendship to the one Noctis had with Ignis and Prompto. Him and Gladio had more of a "jokey father son" type of friendship. 

He took off his shirt because he was getting too hot and bothered. He eventually moved his hair out of his face and as he did so he caught a glimpse of how long his hair had gotten. He stared, he hadn't noticed how long it had gotten, it was half way down his back. "Hah! I should be called Noctina!" Noctis laughed, kind of hysterically, he hadn't realised how numb he had been.

He thought he was connected to this new reality of his, but he realised now that he actually hadn't, physically he was in his new life, but mentally he was still being held back to his old life. Noct moved his hair around his shoulder, he looked at his back, not a scar in sight. Part of him missed his old scars, they were part of him for such a long time, however most of Noctis didn't miss them. 

The raven-haired male walked to his room, got out his day planner and wrote "Get haircut tomorrow after getting groceries". It was Saturday tomorrow and normally he would pack his car and go to Alstor Slough quite early in the morning to fish. However, his fridge had gotten quite empty with the depressed "rut" he had been in, and this long hair just wouldn't do anymore. Noctis had awaken from his "depressive slumber" he needed to get back on track with his life. He was blessed with this new opportunity and he shouldn’t be wasting it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment (if you would like) with any feedback. =}


End file.
